DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Application): This application proposes to establish an MBRS RISE program at El Paso Community College (EPCC), a Hispanic serving institution with an 87 percent minority student enrollment. The "RISE to the Challenge" program consists of student, faculty, and community development activities. All activities are aimed at increasing the number of disadvantaged students acquiring the tools necessary to pursue biomedical research careers, and are consistent with the mission of the RISE program to enhance the research environment at minority institutions. The goal of the student development component is to develop thc academic, social, and financial support systems to provide the students with the necessary tools to succeed in college, transfer to a four-year institution, and pursue a biomedical research career. The objectives are: (1) to establish a comprehensive Biomedical Science Student Support Center at each campus; (2) to infuse the science curriculum with investigative exercises to continuously expose all students to the investigative nature of science; and (3) to provide research internships and/or developmental activities to a total of 35 students per year. The goals of the faculty development component are to increase the research potential of the faculty so that they become more effective at motivating disadvantaged EPCC students to pursue a biomedical research career. This goal will be accomplished by increasing the research exposure of EPCC biomedical faculty and by developing the ability of EPCC instructors to incorporate the investigative method in their courses so that the students become more excited about science and more inclined to pursue a biomedical research career. The goal of the community development component is to improve the science literacy of the community so that they become active supporters of the RISE program. Since the population in the El Paso area is extraordinarily family-oriented and homebound, it is necessary to engage the community in these activities and increase their awareness of the importance of biomedical research. Family support is critical if EPCC students are to pursue a research career that may take them away from their hometown. Through its overall plan, EPCC's RISE to the Challenge Program actively engages students, faculty, and community members in a "Community of Science."